Elfquest book version
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Exactly what the title says, a written version of the comic, or at least a try to do that. A little bit Redlance centered.


Disclaimer: I don't own elfquest, Wendy and Richard Pini do.

Authors note: First of all: English is not my mother language! I'm German and don't speak it so well. But I try to get better. This story is basically a written version of the comic, so you will recognize that I tried to use as much from the original version as possible. I'm a little bit Redlance obsessed so don't wonder why he seems to be the leading character when it should be cutter. I'll do my best in keeping my obsession in check.

Twin Moons cast their cool, white light upon a distant nameless world…

It is a primitive world—

--where savage creatures rule the night—

--And where great mystery awaits those who dare to enter the dark woods!

They call themselves "wolfriders", this tribe of elfin hunters…

"Pike! You made too much noise tonight!" cutter scolded his careless comrade.

Together with Treestump and Skywise they had caught a deer tonight. But the animal was thin and wouldn't give enough flesh for his whole tribe.

"Hic, me, cutter? Why I'm quiet as a falling feather!" babbled the obviously drunken hunter with his spear.

"Enough! I am chief and I say no more eating dreamberries before a hunt! What if the tall ones heard you?!" chided cutter.

Cutter, chief of the wolfriders, keeps watch as the evening's catch is skinned.

"We don't dare stay here much longer! Hurry up!" the young chief rushed.

He had his sword drawn and surveyed the surroundings.

"At least take time to look at the stars, cutter! They can teach us so much!" suggested Skywise.

"Hunh! You look, Skywise!" replied his soul brother without looking at the silver haired elf. "We'll watch for the tall ones eh, Nightrunner?"

The grey wolf barked in agreement. Treestump abruptly lifted his head from his work.

"I—thought I heard something! There's a scent in the air I don't like!" he told his comrades.

Pike is amused by the older elf's wariness!

"Aw, Treestump! You think there's a tall one behind every bush!"

Suddenly, cutter found someone was missing in their little group.

"Wait-! Where's Redlance?!" he asked alarmed.

They looked around, but he wasn't to be seen.

"Redlance is missing!! We've got to find him—" Cutter jumped on Nightrunners back and the others followed. "—before the tall ones do!!"

They stormed off to search for him.

Unaware of any danger, Redlance has wandered off… to track a special prize!

Redlance, the elfin hunter, readies his bow…

"What a fine stag! Won't cutter be proud of me—" he thought. "—if I get this one myself!"

A cracking nose reached his sharp ears and let him pause.

"Eh? What's that noise?" wondered the red haired elf inwardly.

Then they were there, everywhere around him. The stag ran away, startled by their sudden appearance.

"Tall ones!!" gasped Redlance.

The wolfriders race to find their missing tribesman—

"Follow me!" cutter commanded. "Nightrunner has the scent!"

But the "tall ones" have Redlance!

"Help! Let me go!!" exclaimed the frightened tracker.

Two tall ones had caught his wrists and anklets. He squirmed to get his arms free. But it was of no use.

"Silence, demon! You are ours now!" berated a third tall one with long white hair and beard. "Take it to the tree of sacrifice!"

"No!" cried Redlance.

"Cutter! What have you found?" asked Skywise his kneeing chief.

"Redlance's bow…! We're too late!" cutter answered while holding said object in his hands. It was broken in two.

"The'll take him to their camp in the clearing! Do we dare follow?" Skywise questioned worried for the silent plant-shaper to be.

"We have to, Skywise!" decided the blond elf.

Taut-skinned drums throb with rising intensity… roaring flames challenge the angry tints of the evening Sky as the spirit-man's savage chant continues…

"O Gotara, master of all spirits—behold! We have captured another demon-spawn of the "evil ones"! Accept his blood in sacrifice, mighty Gotara! We avenge the corruption of our land! We will cleanse this land of all wolf-demons! Gotara wiils that we must destroy all wolf-demons!" His words recall a distant time when this nameless world first knew the footfall of man—

Man, who was little more than beast… who feared the night—ant the sound of thunder!

On a doom-filled day, amid the fury of a storm more awesome than any man had witnessed, the natural order of things was suddenly shattered by forces supernatural and unknowable!

Terrified, the beast-men watched as the immense structure settled roughly to the ground.

Tall spires formed an alien outline against the primordial sky.

As the great hole in the heavens closed forever—

--the primitive humans understood, somehow, that their dominion was now threatened.

For from within the mysterious "mountain thing" came the sound of—

--voices--!

--voices raised in fear!

Fear has always had many faces…

But in the confrontation between cultivation and bestiality…

--fear gave desperate strength to the bestial!

To their dismay, the innocent elfin strangers discovered that their magic powers flowed weakly through the aether of that savage world. They found themselves…

The reason for their coming died, unspoken, with many who were slaughtered—

--and remained locked within the pounding hearts of the few who escaped into the woods, scattering far from their palace home… never to return.

So it began and so the hunt went on… down through countless generations…

man against surviving elves… on and on, an undying enmity from that first fateful day until…

--now!

Cutter and the other wolfriders watched with drawn weapons. The humans danced around th stone where a badly wounded Redlance had long ago stopped struggling. Others stood at the side and watched and cheered. The high stone was adorned with skulls.

"Kill the demon! Kill the demon!!"

The white haired man spoke from the middle of the clearance.

"Untold moons ago the evil ones invaded our land, twisting the shape of things with their foul magic!" He pointed to Redlance. "Hear, Gotara, the cries of this child of demons!! Let his death agony appease your wrath!"

Redlances light red hair was sweaty and a few strands fell into his bruised face.

"You've had you're fun, old man… get it over with!" he said without fear, only pain and exhaustion were evident in his voice.

"Cutter… those skulls…!" Skywise sent to his soul brother.

"Don't worry, Skywise…Redlance's won't hang among them—I swear it!!" the chief replied with grim determination. "Wolfriders ready…" All elves gathered behind Cutter, prepared to assault the tall ones. "Attack!!"


End file.
